I Love Death
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: The rebirth of Naruto had brought a change to Soul Society. There will be blood spilt, there will be lives lost, there shall be war. As Naruto continues to strive for justice he becomes the darker side of things. He is the Blood flash. The prequel story.
1. Chapter 1

**I Love death**

* * *

**This is the New bleach crossover.**

**

* * *

**

Here we go

* * *

There are times when forces are beyond your control. Call it nature, call it fate but it doesn't matter. It is a this force that moves the world along, it allows new life to come forth and death to consume. It was that same force that led Urahara Kisuke on a walk towards a certain warehouse. It was that same force that made him go through the barrier and enter the seemingly empty building.

Urahara scanned the dark area of the warehouse. He had come here for a purpose, he would have no miscalculations, no decisions should be wasted. He would _ensure_ that what needed to be done, was done. Ichigo was training his heart out in Urahara's basement. Kisuke himself had taken a break... to pick up a couple hthings. Urahara looked to his right and found the people he was looking for.

"OH MY OH MY!" Urahara shouted, while waving his fan. "it seems we have some people gambling huh. My I join in?" He shouted in a sing song voice.

Hiyori, Lisa, Love, Shinji and one other were playing cards at the table. They looked at him and stared blankly. Urahara waved his fan again. "what is with the cold stares? Aren't you happy to see an old friend?"

Hiyori growled out, "the only reason you are here cause you need are help."

Urahara waved his fan once more and gave a hearty laugh, "Oh Hiyori your intuition never ceases to amaze me."

Hiyori jumped up to smack Urahara but her hand was stopped by another.

"Hiyori, chill for a bit. Kisuke... what do you want."

The former twelth division captiain looked at the former second division vice captain.

"Naruto... I need you to go back to soul society... and do a couple errands for me."

Naruto glared at him but after a second he smirked realizing something was up. "Tell me the details, Kisuke."

**

* * *

**

Later

* * *

The sign saying 'Urahara Shoten' glared brightly into the dark night, acting as a beacon for all those that would gather beneath it. As Ichigo slowed his pace down to a light jog, and finally down to a walk, he looked up, surprised, at the person already waiting there. Chad sat on a box, waiting patiently for the others to arrive. They had just received the message for the mission start... well in blood. It was quite disturbing to even think about what was going through Urahara's mind when he made that one.

"Hey," Ichigo breathed as he came closer. Orihime panted as she stopped next to him, smiling brightly at the dark-skinned boy.

"Oh, wow!" she commented. "You're fast, Chad!" Ichigo just smiled at her. No matter what the situation she always found the energy to be hyper and enthusaistic. But Ichigo had the nerving feeling of danger. He didn't know what it was but he felt something creeping in the back of his neck. He didn't know whether it was the wind or just his anxiousness but something was up.

"Yeah," Chad nodded as he stood. "I couldn't sleep, so I got up and walked around. I got the notice around here."

He pointed to a splash of crimson on the street that Ichigo hadn't noticed before. Splattered all over the ground and on parts of the brick fence was a message identical to the one Ichigo had received, oozing in red and looking very much like a man's dying message. The orange-haired teen's eye twitched as he caught the P.S. Again. 'the neighbors will get a kick out of that one' Ichigo thought to himself. Tearing his eyes away from the message, Ichigo turned back to Chad and Orihime, "So, where's Ishida? I heard he was coming, too."

"Uryuu will come," Orihime said brightly. "Just wait a little while."

"Oh am I the last one to arrive?" a familiar voice asked rhetorically. The group spun around to find Uryuu, dressed in a strange white uniform. A bag was slung over his left shoulder. "I thought I told you, I can't forgive myself for losing to those Shinigami, so I had to train. And, since I said that, I won't stop until I've won. For that, I'll go anywhere."

Uryuu turned a smirk to Ichigo, "And I want you, Kurosaki, to see how strong I've become."

"Ishida," Ichigo began, eyes wide. "You…" Ichigo could feel the energy emanating from him. It seemed Ishada _did_ grow strong.

And to top it all off Yourichi came on in and started talking. And then Ichigo started blubbering like an idiot and... yea moving on.

"Yep, Yep LOOKS LIKE WE ARE ALL HERE!" Urahara chimed in, walking up from behind them. His signature fan waving in delight. Before anyone could interrupt or ask anymore questions, Kisuke snapped his fan shut, "Now, come in and I'll explain to you guys how you're getting to Soul Society. You'll have to listen carefully, or else…you might die before you get there."

The place Urahara led them to was very familiar to Ichigo, as he had trained in it to not only achieve Shikai, but to get strong enough to fight the Shinigami in Soul Society as well. Ishida seemed unimpressed — Naruto, of course, having already seen it before — and Chad's eyes were covered, but Orihime looked thrilled.

"Awesome! I didn't know there was such a large place underground!" her head swiveled from side to side as she took in her surroundings. "It's like a cool, secret base!"

"Okay, everyone!" Urahara clapped his hands to get their attention. "We have a special guest who will come with us."

The group of teens paused and looked at Urahara like he was an idiot.

Yourichi, the cat, padded forward and stared at Urahara. "Kisuke... who did you ask?"

Urahara gave a dainty smile while saying joyfully, "Oh... _someone_ you get along well with..."

Yourichi's cat eyes widened. "You don't mean-"

A new voice came out from the shadows. "Good morning to you too, Yourichi..."

The cat and the group of invaders, turned towards the new voice. Slowly, a man walked through the shrouds of darkness and into the light where everyone could see him. The man had spiky blonde hair with sharp blue eyes. Instead of a Hakama, he had navy blue baggy pants with numerous of pockets. He wore a black muscle shirt and a green vest around it. He had a Zanpaktou at his hip to the right. He smiled at them. "Yo brats. The names Naruto Uzumaki. I will be your tour guide at your stay at Soul Society. Please keep your limbs inside the vehicle at all times. Cause its gonna be a bumpy ride..."

Yourichi and even Urahara laughed at the introduction but the teens stared at him with confusion.

Ichigo turned to Urahara, "Hat n' clogs... is this guy... your friend?"

Urahara nodded ."Yea, don't worry, he's been to soul society before so you don't need to worry. He'll coordinate with you to do it."

Ichigo nodded slowly. Ichigo stared at the newcomer slowly. It seemd like he was _strong_ and if Hat n'clogs trsuted him then it was alright with him. But Who was this guy? And how did he get a zanpaktou like Urahara?

Urahara mentally congratulated himself for doing this so smoothly. "ALRIGHTY THEN!" Urahara called out loudly. "LETS GET THIS SHOW ON!" Urahara smashed his cane down. Slowly, Four pillars formed from nothing, shaping into a square. A ripple of shock seemed to go through the four teens, but Naruto was unfazed. Kisuke continued, "This is Senkaimon, the gateway to the Soul Society. Listen carefully, and I'll teach you how to get there safely."

Lifting up his cane, he poked Ichigo in the head with its bottom end. Pulling smoothly away from his real body was Ichigo the Shinigami, completely unbothered by the transition. Chad caught the teen's living body by the arms, holding it up as Orihime and Uryuu prodded it experimentally.

"Would you stop poking me?" Ichigo yelled, glaring at them.

Naruto sighed at them. "OI BAKAS, we don't have much time so listen up."

The teens straightened up and turned to Urahara in attentiveness.

"Now that we've got that out of our systems," the hat-wearing blonde smiled. "This door is usually made by adding Reishihenkankon to the top of the Senkaimon, and then having Ketsugoufu cover it all up to make it stick together. Since Soul Society is the world of souls, you have to _be_ a soul to go there. Separating each of you from your bodies would still leave you with a chain of fate, making it difficult for you to move, let alone go to Soul Society. As it is, the only two who can go as they are, are Naruto and Ichigo."

Kisuke held up a finger, "That's why we have Reishikanki, which changes the kishi that makes up living things into reishi, which is the main component in souls. This means that you guys can go to Soul Society in your original forms."

"Okay, got it," Ichigo headed for the gateway. "Let's get going."

Naruto grabbed him by the back of his collar, "Kid... don't make me put a leash on you. A rescue operation ain't something you wanna just bust the door open and hope they _kindly_ tell you where the girl is. You need to plan. And besides Kisuke hasn't finished explaining the reishikanki."

"Yep," Kisuke said brightly. "Now is the important topic! You'll have no trouble going through this door. Reishikanki won't hurt a bit, and, as long as you keep going forward, you'll make it to Soul Society. The only problem you'll face is time. We can only hold this gate open for four minutes. Any longer, and you'll be trapped forever in the Dangai."

"Which means you guys have to be fast," Naruto chimed in. 'Or kami forbid I have to carry all of them...'

"Well said," Yoruichi remarked, colors beginning to swirl inside the square.

"When it's opened, run through," Kisuke said, eyes focused on his hands. A rush of excitement filled Naruto, all the way down to his bones. For the first time in nearly a hundred year, he'd get to see the home he once had.

As the gate flashed white, the group ran forward and vanished into it. As he stood, Kisuke reached out with a hand, touching the white swirl. A shock zapped his fingers, his face falling into a frown. Looking into the doorway, he whispered, "It's all up to you, now. Naruto... I hope you can _break_ it."

When they came out the other side, a ghastly sight met their eyes, that of purple ooze and what seemed to be giant bones. Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu, and Orihime paused a moment to take in the grotesque structure around them, even as Naruto and Yoruichi moved to continue.

"Move!" Naruto called back to them, annoyance flitting through him and across his face. "Stop looking like idiots and zoning out! The walls will close in on you!"

And indeed, the walls were beginning to constrict around them. Startled, the rest of the group hurried onward running as fast as they could to catch up to the blonde far ahead of them. Behind them, the parts they'd passed through were collapsing. Uryuu was about to turn his head, but Naruto's voice snapped him back to the front, "Don't look back! We can't afford to be distracted now!"

A light, however, caught Uryuu's attention, "What…What is that?"

Yoruichi looked back, "Seimichio! It comes through here every seven days to clean up whatever gets caught! Damn! Why today?"

"It doesn't matter!" Naruto yelled over the roar of the beast chasing after them. "If we don't make it out of here, then it'll be a moot point, anyway! Hurry! We're almost there!" 'Dammit Urahara you just _had _to get one joke in huh.' Naruto thought as he remembered how he joked about running from the sweeper.

"It's right behind us!" Orihime shouted worriedly.

"Damn it!" Naruto swore quietly. 'I can't believe I have to do this.' Naruto's image flickered as suddenly the invaders were lifted of their feet and sent straight to the exit in less than 2 seconds.

And out the door they were as the all flew 10 feet in the air for a couple seconds. Which was kind of surprising as they were defying gravity. And then they came crashing down. As the dust settled and The group had reajusted themselves, Ichigo looked around and said out loud in a questioning tone or disbelief, "This is Soul Society?"

"This is Rukongai," Yoruichi explained. "It surrounds the Seireitei and is where the most souls live. Seireitei is where the Shinigami dwell. It comes to show that this isn't... one of the better places to be in" Ichigo looked around as he saw the dirty houses and streets.

"But there's no one here," Uryuu said doubtfully.

"Those who enter Soul Society without being guided there by a Shinigami are generally viewed as the source of all troubles," Yoruichi told him. "It's unsurprising that they're hiding from us. Now, before we go rushing into anything, we should probably—"

"Ah!" Ichigo pointed in front of them. "Those don't look any different from the streets we live on! That must be the — what did you call it? — where the Shinigami live!"

He ran towards the paved streets, unheeding of the fact that he might be in danger. Naruto palmed his face exasperatedly as Yoruichi yelled after him, "Idiot! You could get yourself killed!"

Ichigo stopped short, just barely avoiding being crushed as several thick and tall planks of wood fell from the sky, forming a sort of fence and gate and kicking up clouds of dust. As the dirt began to clear, Naruto set Ichigo down in front of the rest of the group, gaining wide eyed looks from several of them.

Ichigo blinked, 'I didn't even see him move'

Naruto glared at him. "_What the hell did I tell you brat!"_

Ichigo stood up and glared at him. "What! I need to get Rukia back-"

Naruto cut him off, "And rush in with out thinking. What happened if you got trapped? What happened if we _lose_ the element of surprise. THEY DON'T KNOW WE ARE HERE! That means we can sneak in and get Rukia out without anyone getting hurt."

Ichigo let his face fall.

Naruto shook his head. "Alright... lets see..."

Naruto turned around and looked over at east side. "Hey yourichi... what do you think? Fireworks?"

The cat looked up at him and smiled, "Brilliant idea, naruto."

**

* * *

**

And there we go I will make more dramatic changes when I have a forged storyline for ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**I love Death

* * *

**

**Ok as some people may know, Shunpo Naruto or the new title Shunpo Origins has been discontinued. This does not mean someone can adopt it. Until I take down the words on my profile I will have no one adopt it. Shunpo Origins is not something I will hand out. It has already been completed and does not need re-interpretation. The reason I am stopping is simply to bide my time so I can back into grove because lately… I have been having some personal problems which is why the updates have been slow.

* * *

**

**Here we go

* * *

**

"Behold! The House of Shiba!" Yoruichi said, turning to look at the shocked faces of the group, and the wide eyes of the single Vulpes.

"…we would have gotten there faster if some idiot hadn't run off." Naruto muttered, mostly to himself. Ichigo had decided to attack Soul Society head on when they had CLEARLY stated not to. Naruto OOOOH so wanted to break the kid right now but Naruto knew by one look it would take more than what he had at his disposable. They were now standing in front of a small building that seemed out of place. The small shack-of-a-house, were two giant arms that held up a banner that announced who lived in the house. Naruto looked at it amused. 'so they changed it from last time.' Naruto had once suggested to the patron of the place that they set up flaming hoops and statues but it seemed she didn't want to. Ah well, at least they had the arms which Yourichi had suggested before.

Ichigo and co. looked at it with twitching eyes. Ichigo looked at Yoruchi and stuttered out, "is this seriously a house?"

"The Shiba family aren't quiet people. They are … 'explosive'." Yoruichi called over her shoulder as she led the group up to the shack.

Naruto shook his head," That's an understatement. If you guys don't want to bite the end of an explosive or fist I suggest you mind your manners." 'Not to mention that she might kill me for coming back after.' Naruto thought. Yoruichi looked briefly at Naruto and shook her head but swished her tail in silent agreement as she sensed Naruto's anxiousness. This would be a very eventful reunion. The group paused at the door of the shack. Two tall men crashed down in front of them, making a plume of dust to rise into the air. Naruto looked at them with a widening grin. The only thing that had changed about these two were the clothes.

"What do you want?" The two asked in unison. They shrieked at Ichigo. Then Naruto coughed as Yourichi moved forward. The two eyes widend and pointed at Naruto in disbelief and then pointed at Yoruichi. They instantly bowed. "We are sorry for not seeing you, Yoruichi-san, Naruto-san! Please, allow us to escort you into Ms. Shiba's home!" The two said in unison once again, before jumping up and running inside. Yoruichi flicked her tail to signal for the others to follow, and lead them inside. Naruto shook his head while laughing inside. Yes this would be an interesting reunion.

"Be careful with the owner of this house. She's a little…insane." Yoruichi said. Naruto's grin widened by a fraction once again, as if in anticipation though he felt his gut churn a tiny bit. The group was led through a door. The Ichigo and Co. were in shock to find a woman with messy black hair under a bandana, an arm missing, a bottle of sake clutched in her left hand. A giant grin was spread across her face as she saw the newcomers.

"Yoruichi…Naruto…it's been a long time." The woman said. Yoruichi walked to the middle of the room, motioning for Naruto to follow, while the others stayed near the back of the room.

The two sat down and nodded towards her.

"That it has." Yoruichi agreed, sitting on her haunches.

"I am sorry for not visiting earlier." Naruto said his voice solemn

Kukaku shrugged."So? Why have you come here? Surely this isn't a social visit." The woman asked a little edge of excitement tinting the voice. Naruto's eyes narrowed. 'straight to the point huh?'

"We've come to ask a favor of you. I'll explain the entire story later. But what we need is your help to infiltrate the Seireitei." Yoruichi said no emotion escaped the tone. Kukaku stared Yoruichi down with complete seriousness. Naruto coughed and Kukaku turned her attention to him.

"I _would_ use the other way but…" Naruto thumbed his finger towards the group in the back. "These guys want to tag along."

Ichigo growled as he heard the statement. "HEY-"

Yourichi turned and glared at Ichigo, immediately shutting him up.

"Will it be dangerous?" Kukaku asked finally.

"Probably." Yoruichi responded, appearing just as serious as the other woman did. Naruto nodded to show his agreement. Suddenly, the woman grinned. Naruto shivered it was that crazy grin. The grin before Naruto was shoved into the cannon and shot into the air.

"Then I'm in." She said, and raised her sake bottle while arching her back to relax. "I've always enjoyed endangering other people. It's exciting." Naruto looked down to the black cat at his side.

"well, nothings much changed her huh, taicho." Naruto muttered.

Yourichi shook her head in amusement. She then got up on her paws and turned to the group behind Naruto.

"Everyone, this is Shiba Kukaku, the head of the Shiba Clan. Kukaku, this is Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime, and Yatsutora Sado. " As Yourichi finished passing out Introduction Naruto called out to the kids. "Show some respect guys. She's strong." .

"Storng? Coming from you BAH! What is your definition of strong?" Kukaku asked.

Naruto smirked. "Will power and creativity."

Kukaku rolled her eyes. "Never change."

Naruto nodded. "I hope I never do."

Naruto turned toward the group and said once more. "We will be using … well Kukaku wanna explain."

Kukaku nodded as she got up. "yea but first lets introduce someone who'll be helping you." Kukaku grinned. " GANJU! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!".

"Yes sis." Called a voice from the other side of a door. Ganju looked up and saw the shinigami, his mood immediately changed. "A… shinigami."

"OI GANJU!" Naruto called out. Not wanting to start any animosity before it could kick off. Ganju turned and saw Naruto and immediately smiled. "Naruto-san how have you been."

Naruto smirked. "Looks like you remember me huh?"

Ganju nodded vigorously as he stood up. "Yeah can't forget the guy who helped Kai-…"

Ganju's voice was caught up in his throat and Naruto looked down. "Its ok kid. We'll have some sake later."

Ganju nodded and then plastered a smile on his face. "So I'm helping you break into soul society huh?'

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, we're gonna cause some chaos."

"Alright!" He cried. He turned to leave, but glanced back at Naruto. "So… who am I helping?"

Naruto pointed his finger towards the group to his right. "These guys have no talent whatsoever so teach em good."

Ichigo started to shout when Naruto glared at him. Ichigo grumbled as he stifled his tongue.

Naruto waved them off and turned to go back to Kukaku and Yourichi when Ichigo called.

"Hey, Naruto! Why aren't you coming?"

Naruto shook his head in annoyance. "Kid, Go train. I have plans to foil out."

Ichigo shrugged and walked away.

**

* * *

Later**

* * *

"So…what is this all about…" Kukaku said, she had stopped the sake, smoking and sat straight up. It was all business.

Naruto nodded. "Remember when we were exiled."

Kukaku nodded back. "yeah can't forget. Kaien and Ganju were crying for days."

Naruto gave a heavy sigh. "I am here to kill that man."

Kukaku blinked. "You … then wouldn't it just be better to send you. The kids will only slow you down."

Naruto shook his head. "their mission is different form mine. They want to rescue someone and I am going to be a 'diversion.' When actually they are the diversion for me."

Kukaku nodded. "So how will you go about this."

Yourichi looked at Naruto and questioned as well. "Yes how will you go about this."

Naruto closed his eyes as if pained. "Remember that plan I had if I ever attacked soul society."

Yourichi's eyes widened. "What! You aren't seriously going to-"

"Start war. Yes I am, and they will be coming after me. I will have to use Lightening flash." Naruto said.

Yourichi nodded. "Well… considering you are the only one who can use that shunpo variation without breaking your legs. I guess its possible."

Naruto shrugged. "I guess. But hey if this works then… I get to see all my old friends."

Yourichi shook her head. "So what are you going to do?"

Naruto drooped his head. "I can probably take on a captain maybe 2 captain if I use shikai. My bankai is waaay overkill. Look … just take care of the kids I'll worry about starting the war."

Yourichi nodded and got up. She padded away to the kido training room.

**

* * *

Much later**

* * *

Naruto watched as the cannoball struck the sky of Soul Society. Naruto sighed as he heard the burst. This was why he chose to take his secret passage instead of going with the cannon. He had already learned. NEVER trust Kukaku with ANY explosive.

Naruto watched as the energy spread out into 5 different sections. He immediately tracked their trajectory and which sections they would head to. As much has he hated leaving the kids to fend for themselves he had to start a war. Naruto hopped toward a building he used to go to often after a fight. The people there were nice. And he didn't want them to get hurt. So he would do this.

**

* * *

Captains**

* * *

The captains watched as Zaraki Kenpachi rushed out. The Sou-taicho adjourned the meeting and started to walk out with the other captains. "Old-man." Yamamato turned to his first captain from his academy and nodded. "Yes."

"I was wondering, I felt a familiar-"

BOOOOM!

All the captains turned, their eyes wide. Their minds in shock, in disbelief from where they had heard the explosion come from. Unohana cried out, "NO!" The explosion was the destruction of the main hospital building. Yamamato immediately called out "CAPTAINS HITSUGAYA, UNOHANA AND KOMAMURA GO THERE IMMEDIATELY!"

The captains immediately shunpo-ed towards the building and arrived there in record time. Unohana looked desperately around for any survivors. Who would do such a horrendous thing. To kill innocent-

"Captain Unohana." Hitsugaya called out as he watched from a higher building. Unohana looked at him and saw him point towards the other side of the burning building. Unohana shunpoed towards there and was shocked at the sight. All her patients, medical staff, and students were there unconscious in the huge lot near the medical building. The other two captains landed near her and surveyed the scene. Captain Hitsugaya muttered to himself, "so this assailant escorted _all_ the personal out and then blew up the building without a single alarm. He must have worked fast."

Captain Komamura nodded and his gravelly voice entered, "Yes, a strong but… honorable adversary has come."

Unohana shook her head. "But this person has just crippled our main healing station. This person must want to tire us out…"

Hitsugaya sighed, "this is a declaration of war."

The captains nodded and shunpoed back to report to sou-taicho.

**

* * *

Naruto**

* * *

Naruto watched from afar as the captain leave. He made sure his heart beat and reitsu were silent. It was good to see Unohana again, but he didn't recognize the other two. Ah well, Naruto sighed as he looked at the stage before him. He would have to disappear for a while.

**

* * *

2 Day later**

* * *

Sado stared at the man before him. He didn't want to hurt this man but… his promise to Ichigo. Sado gripped his fist and charged forward. 'I will make the same promise I made then.'

Sado didn't see the captain before him move. He didn't sense anything but he did see what happen afterwards.

"**MOVE YOU IDIOT!"**

Sado's energy bursted forward and missed the captain in front of him as he was pushed back. Sato landed ungracefully on his butt and saw an interesting scene before him.

A hooded figure was blocking Shunsui's swords. Shunsui who was surprised by the blow immediately jumped back and was on guard. The smiling, goofy façade was gone and now a captain was staring down the newcomer. The figure stepped slowly back, still facing Shunsui, towards Sado.

"You alright kid?"

Sado recognized the voice. "Na-"

The man waved his hand. "Shh… now. Get out of here. I'll handle him. He's out of your league. Double around and head for the white tower. I'll find you over there."  
Sado got up and started running.

Nanao saw him and jumped down. She started to go after him when suddenly, Shunsui jumped forward, grabbing Nanao "GET BACK" Shunsui called out.  
Nanao watched as the path she was going to take was suddenly cracked open by reitsu. Nanao's eyes widened. That kind for force was a purely Reitsu burst. To be able to do that. Nanao turned toward the Newcomer and stepped back. This person had to be in the higher levels maybe even captain leve.

Shunsui raised his swords toward the newcomer and said slowly, "Might I know who you are?"

The newcomer scoffed. "Huh, Shunsui-taicho. You do not remember me. Cheh. I guess a lot of people have tried to not think of us ever since the verdict."  
Shunsui glared. 'what did he mean.'

The newcomer kept talking . "Tell me shunsui, how is my cute little student. Is she well?"  
Shunsui raised his swords and stepped forward. "Who are you-"  
The newcomer sighed while cutting off the captain. "Jeez, You don't remember" The man took off his hood to reveal a mess of blonde hair. "An old friend."

Shunsui eyes widened as he saw the hair and immediately recognized it. "N-naruto but … how?"  
Naruto smirked. "Now you remember."

Shunsui then glared. "That means… you must have blown up the Hospital."

Naruto nodded happily, his grin ever widening. "Well, Let's see… I timed my destruction with the Ryoka attack and gained their trust. I have them running amock while I … get some needed payback."

Shunsui was about to charge forward when Naruto disappeared. Shunsui eyes widend as he ready to defend himself. But he didn't sense anything nearby.

"Hey, you didin't think I would attack you right?"

Shunsui whipped around, his gut already coming to the conclusion of Naruto's victim.

Nanao was on her knees, a sword at her neck.

Shunsui growled. "Take that sword off her!"

Naruto chuckled as he watched Shunsui. "Well, well, well… now people start becoming emotional. I didn't hear about any _search_ missions when WE were exiled huh? No one questioned WHY we were exiled? Huh?"

Shunsui took a stead step forward but Naruto immediately placed the sword against Nanao's throat. "Move a step and I will slice her neck, and you know I will do it."

Shunsui glared but did not aggravate the situation. "Naruto… why?"

Naruto stared at Shunsui, his eyes losing its glint replacing it with hard, cold steel.

"Shunsui… you will understand later. But for now, dig deep into the people you trust." Naruto removed the sword and Nanao and Shunsui released a breath they had been holding.

Naruto sheathed his sword and smiled. "See ya. Tell Soi fon I'm back. I want to see how she's grown."

Naruto shunpoed away. Shunsui couldn't even track him. Shunsui knelt toward Nanao trying to comfort her. All the while thinking… what had Naruto meant.

**

* * *

And there is a short one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Love Death**

* * *

**Here we go**

* * *

As soon as Soi fon heard the news she wanted to run out of the room and hunt for him. It was only her extreme will power and years of discipline that made her stay in her spot listening to the whole report. Her gut was churning with a mixture of emotions. Whether it was from... hate or relief she did not know. As Shunsui finished, he fidgeted slightly back, Soi fon almost thought he was hiding something but immediately squashed the notion as Shunsui was a captain and would do everything for the better meant of Soul society. Soi fon instead turned to Sou-Taichouu, ready to hear his verdict. The sou-Taichou rang out with the authority as well as firmness she had always heard, "We will continue to track Uzumaki... He has not shown any _dangerous or ill will_ against Soul Society. But we will not take him lightly. I am authorizing all squad captains to release their swords against the Ryoka. Capture them alive, only kill if it is an absolute must."

The Squad captains all nodded and filed out. Soi Fon walked out of the captain meeting area and walked towards the second squad quarters. As she was walking across the cat walk which lead to the entry building of the Soul Society, Soi fon saw the smoking ruins of Fourth Division's main building. Naruto had destroyed it yet but he did it without... any casualities. Naruto had always said he hated hurting comrades no matter what circumstances. Was he still the same? Soi fon sighed as she tried to rid these what if's from her mind. Naruto was the enemy, no matter what his reasons were, no matter if he hadn't changed or if he had... he was still the enemy.

Soi fon continued to walk and looked at the Central building where the _elite_ membors of Soul society were. Soi fon froze... she remembered something...

**

* * *

**

**Naruto**

* * *

Naruto looked at the building in front of him... the central building where he was branded a hollow. Naruto sighed as he rubbed the back of his head and drew his sword. He would have to knock them out at least … it was part of his plan.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

* * *

_Three people were sitting around a table which had a map of soul society strewn across it. Yourichi looked up and down the map and sighed. "We need to redo the guard patrols... our patrols are becoming predictable and we need to change it up."_

_Naruto shrugged, "Fine... Soi fon, how what woud you do?"_

_Soi fon bit her lip. She didn't even know why she was here. Yourichi-Taichou and Naruto-FukoTaichou loved to bounce off ideas from her and occasionally beat the crap out of her during training. "I-i don't know maybe we should look at how someone would attack Soul Society..."_

_Naruto's and Yourichi's eyes widened and Soi fon shranked back. Did they hate the idea? Naruto turned to Yourichi and smirked ."Told you she was good." Soi fon perked up as Naruto spoke up. _

_Yourichi smiled back, "hey I found her first. You just happened to take her from me."_

_Naruto shrugged. "Loser are the weepers..." naruto paused as he looked at the map. Naruto put his finger on the fourth's division's medical area. "I would attack here first."_

Yourichi eyes widen. "That's... bold."

_Naruto nodded, biting his lip and putting his hand on his chin, thinking deeply. "I know but this would put stress on all divisions because they don't have a back up plan to heal themselves. They are less likely to be out going."_

_Yourichi nodded. "It made sense."_

_Soi fon interjected, "But wouldn't that escalate things."_

_Naruto shrugged. "yes, but it depends also. Sou-Taichou would probably allow captains to go all out... but my guess is that if the person or group is fast enough they can evade capture."  
_

_Soi fon nodded and then asked once more, "What would you do then?"_

_Naruto coughed, "You're making it sound like I wanna attack Soul society."  
_

_Soi fon blushed and shook her head vigorously, "No I mean-"_

_Naruto flicked her across the head like he always did when he made fun of her. "Just kidding you idiot."_

_Soi fon held her forehead in pain and glared at him._

_Naruto turned back to the map and focused. 'where would he attack … if you were to disrupt soul society then what would you attack.' Naruto blinked as something came to him. 'attack the leadership... but who the hell would attack Sou-Taichouu...' naruto's eyes cast over the Central 46 building. 'Huh...'_

_

* * *

_

_End flashback_

* * *

Naruto sighed as he moved towards the blocked doors. Naruto put on his hood and lowered his spiritual pressure. He didn't know why he liked to put on his hood when he tried to be sneaky... it just felt better. Naruto placed his hand on the barred door, it seemed that the central 46 were taking no chances. Naruto pushed reitsu into it but froze as he felt no response. 'What the hell' Naruto had at least expected a friggin reitsu lock but this was nothing. There was no reitsu running through the gates.' Naruto blinked. How was this possible. The Central 46 had at least 10 guards watching each gate. He half expected to be surrounded by guards and alarms to be blaring like no tommorrow. 'A trap... no' Naruto focused on sensing reitsu but there was none... anywhere... That was bad. Naruto stepped back and looked Central 46 once more... There was no way. There was no way that the bastards could have evac in that amount of time. No fucking way... Naruto looked at it and felt the inkling of a horrible answer to this sitaution. Naruto slashed open the gates and waited for alarms. Not a single sound was heard. Naruto walked through the gates and in through the doors. As he opened the doors, not a single person tried to stop him or rather there was no one there. Naruto was so focused on figuring out why there was no one here that he did not sense the person following him.

Naruto walked through the final door and he froze in his place as he looked around the room. "N-no fucking way..."

Every single member of the Central 46 was dead in their seats. Naruto moved forward, his initial shock waning. Naruto moved towards the nearest Central 46 member and looked at the blood. Naruto pressed his finger against it and found it to be dry. Naruto spoke out loud as his shock was dulling his senses, "Dry blood... they had to been killed days ago. Maybe even weeks. Naruto turned and walked towards the other end as he though this out. "Either someone there was a mutiny and no one is talking or..." Naruto looked at the top doorway as he started to walk towards it. "Someone is trying to destroy soul society." Naruto reached the stairs but stopped and sighed. Naruto felt a presence as it had spiked at seeing the dead bodies.

"You can come out now." naruto turned around to look at the person who had shadowed him. The person walked out and Naruto's eyes widened. Though this person seemed to be in control, Naruto knew that she was very much out of it. Naruto wondered if she would be even able to fight properly.

Naruto put his best smile on as he looked at her, "Come to fight me, Soi fon?"

Soi fon didn't even react to his jibe as she clenched his fists. "What is going on here?" She demanded, her voice a bit high pitched from disbelief.

Naruto pulled back his hood and Soi fon took a step forward. Naruto looked at her cooly, "I don't know but it seems you have an assassin in Soul Society... I am guessing, that person has been giving out orders for a while since you guys haven't noticed."

Soi fon gritted her teeth as the realization hit her. She had to warn Sou-Taichouu immediately but she couldn't let Naruto escape. Soi fon looked at Naruto once more. Her stomach was fluttering but an overwhelming rage filled her heart. She didn't know what to feel, she didn't even know if she could move from her spot. Naruto walked towards her. Soi fon tried to move, tried to do something as Naruto walked towards her.

Naruto was right in front of her, Right in punching distance, right in stabbing distance... right in hugging distance. Soi fon imagined this day for a long time but she never thought it would end up like this. Naruto looked down at her and smiled sadly. "You've grown, haven't you kiddo."

Soi fon immediately spoke up, "You are the same age as me."

Naruto chuckled as Soi fon glared at him, "You haven't changed."

Soi fon eye brow twitched, "Neither have you." then soi fon realized she was talking to the enemy. This was the enemy of Soul society, this was the one who betrayed her. Soi fon reached for her sword but Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind her. Naruto put his right hand on her sword and his left hand at her neck. Naruto leaned forward so that he could whisper in her ear. Soi fon froze as once again a mixture of emotions welled up in her body.

"If my hand were my blade I would kill you right now." Soi fon shivered as she knew she would be dead if Naruto decided to come after her.

Naruto sighed as he used his right hand to remove her grip on her sword. Soi fon's body seemed to automatically follow the lead... but she didn't really have a choice in the matter. Naruto continued to speak. "You can't beat me Soi fon... I taught you everything you know."

Soi fon gritted her teeth, tried to act defiant. "I learned more after you..." Soi fon's voice caught her.

Naruto finished her sentence, "after I left." His voice sounded sad as if regretting it. Soi fon tried to squash that notion. He wouldn't be sad, he betrayed her. He left her.

Soi fon tried to move her arm but Naruto held a tight grip. In reality, she could've simply used reitsu to break free but … she didn't want to, subconsciously she wanted this... she wanted to be in his presence once more.

Naruto loosened his grip as Soi fon stopped struggling. "Soi fon" Naruto's voice had changed... it was a the voice Soi fon had dreamed about. The authoritative yet gentle voice... the voice of her teacher. "Do you remember what I told you when you became a Seated officer."

Naruto let her go and moved around to face her. Soi fon stopped but slowly moved towards her sword one again.

Soi fon looked at him, not even bothering to try and remember what he had told her. Naruto knew this and clucked his tongue, "I said, a True assassin..." Naruto moved forward quickly at speeds Soi fon could barely follow, Soi fon tried to move back but Naruto was too fast. Naruto raisd his fist and Soi fon closed her eyes as she was against the wall and couldn't move.

Soi fon felt pain spread across her forehead as Naruto flicked her in the head. Soi fon raised both hands and covered her forehead as she glared at Naruto. Memories of all the times he had done that when he had trained her came fluttering back in flocks. Soi fon almost retorted just like she did when hse was younger but settled for glaring at him. She then remembered her place and snapped out of her childhood and tried to grab her sword. Naruto moved forward again and Soi fon couldn't react. But instead of bonking her, which would have been the customary ending to their meeting, Naruto's lips crashed into hers. Soi fon eyes widened as she felt a strange feeling erupt from her lips as well as her chest. She had let go of the hilt of her sword and let her hands dropped as she was taken away by this feeling. She didn't know how long this feeling lasted but she watned it to last forever. IT was amazing, it made her feel like she was on a cloud basking in the sun... or even in the garden looking out at the flowers. Naruto pulled back and both of them were breathing hard. Naruto looked at her and she looked back. Their eyes were locked and neither of them were moving. Soi fon saw Naruto's eyes flicker from different tones of emotion. Soi fon's hands were now clenched on her chest as she tried to regain control of her rapidly beating heart. Naruto smiled softly at her and Soi fon still couldn't control her body.

Naruto finished what he had started and spoke quietly, "A true assassin strikes twice."

With that Naruto disappeared leaving a phantom behind. Soi fon watched as the phantom blurred out of existence and sighed as she fell to the ground ungracefully, her body felt so weak as she remembered what happened a couple seconds ago. She didn't realize a mixture of salt and water poured down her face. But Naruto did realize that the mixture of salt and water ran down his own face.

Naruot ran as fast as he could away from central 46. Narto ran all the way to the barracks of the thirteenth division. Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to wash tears from his face. Naruto took sevreal calming breaths as he reopened his eyes again. It was so good to see her... he just couldn't control himself. Naruot looked over at the white tower.. it would be suicidal to attempt a rescue by himself and it would reveal his card to Aizen.

Naruto looked at the lake where the Thirteenth division was privy to. Naruto jumped down and looked at the house on the lake. the light was still on. Naruto smirked... time to pay a visit to a friend.

**

* * *

**

**Ukitake**

* * *

The sickly man, one of the original captains of the academy, sat down drinking his tea. He sipped his sixth cup as he was resting in his home by the lake. It was relaxing far away from the soul society, for some reason his sickness had been getting less frequent but for longer periods of time. He was getting better so he could resume his duties but for some reason he felt a familiar presence in the air. Ukitake reached for his pot to refill his cup only to find it empty. Ukitake sighed as he moved to get up and refill it with hot water.

Ukitake froze as he saw someone ready with a steaming pot of hot water, walking towards him. 'I hadn't sense his presence.' Ukitake didn't move as he watched the man approach him. The only light available was Ukitake's candle. And it was not strong enough for him to see the man's face. The man instead walked forward and stopped just before the light hit his face.

Ukitake subtly put his left hand at his side near his sword and raised his right hand to distract the man. "hello, who might you be."

the man smirked as moved forward. As soon as Ukitake saw the man's face, his hands froze and eyes went wide. "N-naruto how the-"

Naruto sat down and poured the hot water into the tea pot. The rogue soul reaper, ignoring Ukitake sitting up and staring at him intently, took out new tea leavs and put it in the pot. Ukitake had not even bothered to bring his sword out, for some reason Ukitake believed that Naruto wasn't here to kill him.

They sat in silence for a moment, Naruto was letting the water become enriched with the flavor while Ukitake was continuing to stare at naruto. Naruto sighed as he looked at Ukitake. The white haired Shinigami saw something he never expected, Naruto looking tired and defeated. Naruto sighed and spoke if he had just noticed Ukitake sitting there, "It's been a while hasn't it Ukitake-Taichou."

Ukitake nodded slowly. He reached to the side of his tea set and pulled out another cup for Naruto, setting it down near him. Ukitake didn't speak because he knew Naruto would talk to him, he always did. Naruto put his hands in his face, "I am here to … let some info slip." Naruto shook his head as if warding of some bad memory, "All members of 46 central are dead."

Ukitake froze right there. Now he reached for his sword but Naruto didn't even react. This non-responsiveness stopped Ukitake from drawing his sword but he still held it close. Naruto looked at Ukitake and for the first time Ukitake noticed that his eyes were blood shot.

Ukitake spoke carefully, "Did you?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, When I arrived to … knock them out, they were all dead. They had been dead for some time."

Ukitake put down his sword, if anything Ukitake was perceptive. Ukitake cleared his throat, "Does anyone else know?"

Naruto shrugged. "I expect Sou-taichou knows by now as I sent a messenger to him."

Ukitake poured the tea into the cups and Naruto grabbed it, not waiting for it to cool, and downed the contents. Ukitake on the other hand wrapped his hands around the cup to bring in the warmth and think. Naruto sighed once more, "Also, I will tell you right now, there are betrayers amongst the captains."

Ukitake kept his hands on his cup. For some reason he wasn't surprised by that, the people capable of killing the 46 or even gaining audience had to be a captain. Naruto gritted his teeth as he poured another cup, "Also... I think another captain is investigating also... I have faith in this captain to do it right but..."

Naruto looked at Ukitake, his eyes pleading with his message. Ukitake nodded. "I understand. I will dig up some stuff."

Naruto nodded and gave a weak smile. "Could you do me a favor and take care of _her_."

Ukitake snorted, "_She_ can take care of herself. She's the-"

"Second division captain. I know but that's not what I meant."

Ukitake's widened briefly at the implications and nodded. Now he knew who was the other person investigating. Naruto got up slowly and turned toward Soul society. "The Ryoka... are invading to get to Rukia... try not to throw to many things in their way or I have to go and save them."

Ukitake nodded. "I'll see what I can do but..." Ukitake knew that he wouldn't have much influence over the rest of the squads especially if Naruto was causing havoc. Soul Society would just lump the Ryoka in with him and use deadly force. Naruto shunpoed away leaving Ukitake with two cups of tea.

As soon as Naruto was away from Ukitake, he smiled. At least he had put on the good show, it was always better to 'act' with facts.

Naruto watched as a certain person passed through the walkways. Naruto followed this person carefully. 'Just you wait Aizen... your head will be mine.' Naruto jumped away. No matter how powerful Naruto was right now, no matter how enraged Naruto was at the man before him, Naruto would not compromise Urahara's plan.

**

* * *

**

And there we go. Please review :-)


End file.
